C'est une promesse!
by Imagie
Summary: Depuis qu'il s'est fait battre par le jeune homme, Lee est obsédé par Gaara au point de le poursuivre la nuit, sur les toits. Mais que veut réellement le jeune homme du Désert? Et que fait-il ici, alors que les autres partent à la poursuite de Sasuke?


**« C'est Une Promesse! »**

Courir. Courir. Courir. Il fallait qui aille plus vite. Ne surtout pas s'arrêter, ou il allait le perdre. Il fallait qu'il sache. Courir, toujours plus rapidement. Ses pas s'absorbaient dans l'écorces des végétaux. Il troublait à peine le silence. Vivre le calme ambiant. Sentir le vent qui battait contre ses cotes et respirer l'air de la nuit.

Rock Lee sourit. Cela lui avait manqué. Il était tellement heureux que son opération soit enfin terminée! Il pouvait de nouveau profiter de ces joies simples, comme celle qu'il pratiquait en cet instant même, courir la nuit dans la forêt, sauter de branche en branche, sentir les courants d'air couler sur son visage.

S'il n'avait pas dut poursuivre l'autre, cela aurait été parfait. Mais il fallait qu'il sache, désormais. Il attendait ce moment depuis la veille, mais cela semblait des années, penché à sa fenêtre en attendant d'aller mieux, en attendant l'opération. Ce soir, enfin, il avait put le pourchasser, le suivre au cœur de la nuit. Il ne devait pas le perdre, pas maintenant. Sinon, il s'infligerait deux cent tours du village sur les mains, exactement comme maitre Gai lui avait appris. Ainsi, la fois suivante, il pourrait l'attraper et enfin comprendre. Mais pour l'instant, se concentrer sur la course.

Là-bas, il ne distinguait plus qu'un bout d'étoffe rouge sang. Il était loin. Mais Lee ne voulait pas se trouver trop près de lui, au fond. L'autre aurait put être dangereux. Il voulait juste savoir, pas troubler quoi que ce soit.

Lee se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'il avait compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. Pourquoi était-il là? Il n'était pas rentré chez lui, après la mort du troisième Hokage? Et que faisait-il là, à sortir et courir les toits, ce soir de pleine lune? Le désir de savoir avait emplit le jeune homme. Il ne savait pas quand l'autre pouvait partir, cela aurait put advenir à tout moment. Alors, découvrir son secret avait été le nouvel objectif de Lee. Il avait tout fait pour être sur pied rapidement, et désormais, il le poursuivait.

Soudain, l'autre s'arrêta, juste à la sortie des arbres. Et il disparu. Lee s'avança rapidement, craignant de l'avoir définitivement perdu. Non, il était là. Sur le toit du temple.

Le jeune homme sourit. Il était tellement obsédé par la personne devant qu'il n'avait même pas fait attention à l'itinéraire emprunté. Le temple. L'ultime miette d'angoisse qui habitait le ventre de Rock Lee fut balayée : l'autre n'allait tuer personne. Il n'y avait personne dans le temple, la nuit. Souple comme un chat, il descendit de quelques branches, sauta rapidement tandis que l'autre avait le dos tourné et remonta. Il était assez haut, désormais. Il voyait tout le périmètre et avait un panorama imprenable sur le toit du temple.

L'autre était assit. Il paraissait calme. En réalité, il semblait toujours calme, sauf lors des combats. Lorsqu'il avait faillit le tuer, il était exalté. Lee se souviendrait éternellement de son visage, à ce moment là. Gaara du Désert...

Rien que le nom donnait un aperçu du personnage. Gaara. Il l'avait presque achevé, durant l'examen. Il avait presque détruit ses rêves. Pourtant, c'était sans doute étrange, Lee ne lui en voulait pas. Pas réellement. Il n'avait fait que ce qu'on voulait qu'il fasse : se battre. C'était lui-même, Lee, qui n'avait pas été assez fort.

A présent, tout ceci était loin. Il venait d'échapper à la mort, il pouvait encore réaliser son rêve, rester fidèle à son nido. Gaara n'avait rien à voir là-dedans. Malgré tout, Lee était ici à l'observer. Le jeune homme l'obsédait. Qui était-il, ce Gaara? D'où venait tant de puissance, tant de haine? Du démon qu'il abritait dans son corps, sans aucun doute. Plus l'enfance terrorisée que Naruto lui avait raconté. Lee avait toutes les réponses.

Mais il le poursuivait. Il le suivait à la trace. Il voulait comprendre. Comprendre une ombre, au fond. Lee se disait qu'il ne devait pas digéré le fait d'avoir été battu. Lee s'inventait des dizaines d'excuses pour son intérêt pour l'autre.

Gaara était là, juste assit sur le toit du temple. Il semblait relativement calme. Un oiseau vint se poser à ses cotés. Gaara le caressa lentement, mécaniquement. Il tendit la paume, attendant que le moineau vienne s'y loger. Lee ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle, de là où il se trouvait. L'oiseau était dans la main de Gaara, maintenant. Soudain, ce dernier la ferma brusquement, piégeant le volatile. Il le porta devant ses yeux. Un rictus mauvais animait son visage, comme si...

Lee déglutit. L'oiseau se débattait, mais Gaara serrait plus fort, de plus en plus fort. Le cœur effrayé battait la chamade dans le creux de sa main. L'oiseau griffait, hurlait mais peine perdue, il ne pouvait pas échapper à l'étreinte du garçon. D'un coup, le cœur cessa de battre. L'oiseau était mort, sa tête reposant sur le coté. Gaara le regarda un instant, le même rictus de meurtre sur son visage. Une goutte de sang perla du bec de l'oiseau mort et il la lécha avant de jeter le cadavre au loin.

« -Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce type? Se demanda Rock Lee, oscillant sur sa branche. »

Il réalisa alors que si l'autre le voyait, il ne survivrait probablement pas. Heureusement qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans le coin. Il se décida à rentrer. Dépité et encore plus intrigué qu'avant de venir, il prit la direction inverse, vers le village, vers son lit d'hôpital.

L'autre était toujours sur le toit du temple.

Rock Lee se retint de rire à grand peine. Il était adossé à la porte d'un entrepôt, attendant. Juste derrière, il y aurait bientôt Kakashi et Iruka, et l'explication qu'ils allaient avoir promettait d'être des plus drôle. Il avait bien fait d'agir comme Naruto, pour une fois, et de participer à cette blague idiote qui consistait à envoyer une lettre d'amour aux deux maitres ninja de la part de l'autre.

Blague ridicule d'idiots immatures, certes. Mais l'écriture était parfaitement imitée, grâce à certaines techniques ninja qui auraient été plus utiles sur un terrain d'entrainement. Et puis, depuis qu'il était sortit de l'hôpital, Lee n'avait pas eu tellement d'occasion de s'amuser. Pour se donner bonne conscience, plus tard, il ferait quatre cent fois le parcours d'obstacle le plus dur. En courant, bien sûr. Exactement comme maitre Gai ferait.

Un de ses deux amis, depuis l'autre bâtiment sur le toit duquel il était caché, lui fit signe. Maitre Kakashi arrivait. Il se plaqua contre la paroi en bois. Venant de plus loin, un roucoulement de pigeon lui parvint. Iruka avait été repéré à son tour. Lee ne faisait plus qu'un avec la porte en bois de la réserve, désormais. Il se demanda brièvement ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir à l'intérieur, puis des pas lui parvinrent.

« -Iruka.

-Kakashi. On y va?

-Hum. Ces garnements ne doivent pas être bien loin...

-Quand je pense, soupira Iruka, qu'ils croient encore que ce genre de trucs marche avec nous... Enfin, bref. Sur le toit, là, il y en a un, dit-il sans tourner la tête.

-Vu, répondit Kakashi. Ah, ces jeunes! Si Naruto n'avait pas été en mission, je jurerai que cette blague est de lui. Je vais chercher le môme, tu t'occupes les autres?

-Ouaip'. »

Rock Lee blêmit. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils le trouvent! Il était avantagé, ses amis ne savaient pas que les deux maitres étaient au courant de la farce. Il fallait qu'il se cache, maintenant, et qu'il attende que tout cela se calme. Mais où?

Lee regarda vers le ciel et tomba en arrêt. Mais oui, évidement. Il tenta d'ouvrir la porte de la réserve. Bloquée. Lee pesta en silence, quand une voix venant de l'intérieur de l'entrepôt l'interpella.

« -C'est toi? Chuchota la voix.

-Oui, répondit Lee sur le même ton, pressé d'échapper aux maitres. »

La poignée coulissa et Lee s'engouffra à l'intérieur du petit bâtiment. A l'intérieur, on ne voyait rien. Il entendit que la porte était de nouveau verrouillée, puis le silence. Enfin, des pas. Ses yeux s'habituaient rapidement à l'obscurité et bientôt, il distingua la personne qui avait ouvert.

« -Non, dit une voix glaciale que Lee connaissait bien, ce n'est pas toi. »

Gaara.

« -Qu'est ce que tu fiches ici? Demanda Lee en se relevant rapidement.

-Je me cache.

-De quoi?

-Des gens dehors. »

Précis. Gaara le regarda. Le sable commençait à s'écouler lentement de sa gourde. Lee lui fit face, déterminé.

« -A ta place, dit-il calmement, je ne ferai pas cela. Ils ne vont pas tarder à me chercher, tu sais. Pas tout de suite, mais, au bout d'un moment... Mes amis savent où j'étais, ils leur diront. Ils viendront, forceront la porte... Ils me trouveront mort. Maitre Gai te tuera. Et même si je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es là, j'imagine qu'être assassiné compromettrait ta mission, non? S'il faut se battre, je me battrai. Mais si tu me laisses tranquille maintenant, tu as ma parole que personne ne saura que tu es là. Je m'en fiche. Je t'ai déjà oublié. »

Gaara ne répondit rien, mais le sable rentra lentement dans sa gourde, qui se referma. Intérieurement, Lee soupira. Il n'était pas encore tout à fait prêt pour un nouveau combat, spécialement contre Gaara, mais il ne se serait jamais défilé. Il venait déjà de rester derrière alors que Naruto, Neji, Chouji, Kiba et Shikamaru étaient partis à la poursuite de Sasuke, hier, avant son opération...

« -Je devrais sortir et écoper de la punition avec les autres... Je suis un lâche, dit Lee pour lui-même. Mais... Je vais rester ici quelques heures, déclara-t-il en élevant la voix. »

Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais la perspective d'être coincé avec Gaara lui plaisait bien. Il n'était pas lâche, il avait juste autre chose à faire, quelque chose de plus intéressant. Il irait se rendre auprès de Iruka plus tard.

Rock Lee leva la tête, regarda autour de lui. Dans un coin, une sorte banquette en bois, une table, une chaise, du papier, des livres. A coté, des réserves de nourritures. Tout autours, de grands tonneaux. Il toqua sur un des containers. Creux. Il se trouvait dans une des anciennes réserves de tonneaux vides. Cela faisait longtemps que le village de Konoha ne les utilisait plus. Avant, ils devaient servir au transport du vin vers l'extérieur, mais le village fonctionnait en autocratie, maintenant.

Gaara était assit à même le sol, dans la poussière. Cela ne semblait pas le déranger le moins du monde. En fait, il n'y avait aucune expression sur son visage. Lee ne lui connaissait que deux mimique : l'indifférence la plus totale et l'envie de tuer.

Pourtant et malgré ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière sur le toit du temple, Lee n'avait pas peur. Gaara pouvait être terrifiant, certes, mais cela l'effleurait à peine. Il était sûr, désormais, qu'il ne le tuerait pas. Et Lee voulait savoir.

Le désir, la soif de connaissance qu'il avait eu dans la forêt, l'autre nuit, était revenue, en plus forte. Il avait besoin de savoir, cela lui faisait presque mal, désormais. Il était à deux pas des réponses, et il perdait les questions une à une. Elles venaient mourir comme des vagues à la commissure de ses lèvres.

Téméraire, Lee vint s'assoir en face de Gaara, dans la poussière. Le jeune homme n'avait pas l'air gêné le moins du monde. Il s'en fichait éperdument. C'était un peu vexant, que l'un de vos adversaires les plus coriaces vous prête à peine attention. Lee, poussé par son impulsivité, avait presque envie de le frapper pour le forcer à le regarder. C'était idiot, et inutile, il le savait. Mais être ignoré l'agaçait au plus haut point.

« -Explique-moi ce que tu fais ici, ordonna-t-il à Gaara d'une voix sans appel.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que vous avez trahit Konoha, presque tué Naruto, détruit une bonne partie du village et participé à l'assassinat du troisième Hokage.

-Nous étions forcé. Maintenant, nous sommes du coté de la feuille. Le cinquième Hokage a conclu un pacte, nous sommes ici pour vous aider. Bientôt, si tes amis ne reviennent pas avec Uchiwa, nous interviendrons.

-Nous?

-Ma sœur, mon frère et moi.

-Pourquoi ne sont-ils pas avec toi?

-Si jamais un incident, comme celui que tu viens de provoquer en entrant, devait survenir... Et bien, il est toujours mieux qu'un seul soit capturé plutôt que trois, n'est-ce pas?

-Je ne comprends pas, reprit Lee après un moment. Vous êtes allié au village, mais vous vous cachez?

-Ce n'est pas si simple. »

Gaara avait la voix toujours égale. Il ne changeait pas de ton, à aucun moment. Cette conversation aurait pu porter sur l'assassina d'un magistrat quelconque ou le taux d'utilisation des kunais dans le milieux ninja qu'il se serait comporté de la même façon. C'était certainement ce calme en toute circonstances, hormis dans les moments sanglants, qui irritait le plus Lee.

« -En réalité, votre Hokage n'a dit à personne que nous étions ici. Nous sommes une sorte d'atout de plus, une carte cachée. Et elle craignait qu'on tente de nous tuer, par rapport à notre rôle lors du meurtre du troisième.

-Je vois... Tu es là depuis longtemps? »

Au moins depuis le départ de ses amis, hier, Lee en était sûr. Ils étaient partis, il avait été opéré, avait dormi et s'était réveillé au beau milieu de la nuit. Puis il avait vu Gaara, l'avait suivit. Le cinquième serait folle de rage si elle apprenait cela. « Du repos, Lee, au moins trois jours! » Et lui avait fait le mur dès la première nuit...

Le fait que ses amis soient toujours dehors, à traquer Sasuke, ne l'inquiétait que peu. Ils étaient bons, ils se débrouilleraient. Néanmoins, il s'était juré, à leur départ, que dès qu'il serait sur pieds il filerait à leur suite. Encore deux heures, et il partait. Vingt-quatre heures totales de repos, puis la vie reprendrait, normale.

« -Trois jours. »

Trois jours! Et Lee se piquait d'être un bon ninja... Il n'avait rien remarqué.

Les voix se turent. Le jeune homme aurait voulu parler de ce qu'il avait vu sur le toit du temple, la veille. Gaara n'avait plus ce rictus de haine sur la figure, à présent. Il ne le tuerait pas, Lee en était certain. Alors, de quoi avait-il peur, au fond? Uniquement que Gaara soit au courant qu'il le trouvait intriguant, fascinant même.

Lee se décida. Maitre Gai lui avait un jour dit que si on hésite trop, dans la vie, on finit toujours déçus par les choses que l'on n'a pas faites.

« -Je t'ai vu sur le toit du temple, hier soir.

-Je sais. »

Hein? Il l'avait vu et il n'avait même pas essayé de le stopper?

« -Tu savais que j'étais derrière?

-Je t'ai vu quand je suis arrivé sur le toit du temple, expliqua Gaara. Tu as fait une faute : ce n'est pas parce que je suis pas face à toi que je ne te vois pas.

-Et tu ne m'as pas chassé? Demanda Lee en changeant de sujet, peu désireux de parler de ses erreurs.

-Je voulais que tu vois. »

Lee se tut, médusé.

« -Je voulais savoir, continua Gaara, si tu avais peur. Les gens ont toujours peur de moi.

-Je n'avais pas peur.

-Je sais.

-Même le jour où tu m'as presque tué, annonça Lee, je n'avais pas peur de toi.

-Je ne semble pas t'effrayer, dit Gaara, une pointe d'interrogation dans la voix. »

Soudain, il saisit le jeune homme à la gorge, tellement rapidement que Lee ne put faire un geste pour l'arrêter. Il le regarda dans les yeux, sérieux. Gaara le fixait, ses mains autour de son coup. En forçant un peu, si peu, il pouvait le tuer...

« -Même maintenant, reprit Gaara sur le même ton halluciné, alors que je tiens ta vie au bout de mes mains, alors que je pourrais t'achever d'un coup, un seul... Même maintenant, tu n'as pas peur. »

Il resserra un peu la prise de ses mains, serrant plus fort. Lee ne broncha pas, restant concentré. Alors, progressivement, Gaara serra. Bientôt, Lee commença à suffoquer un peu, puis chercha l'air. Mais rien ne passait dans ses yeux autre que la concentration. Il n'essaya même pas d'attraper Gaara. Les pouces de ce dernier remontèrent lentement vers la mâchoire du jeune homme et ses mains desserrent doucement leur emprise sur le cou de Lee, qui se remit à respirer normalement.

Le tenant toujours, Gaara le regardait, réellement intrigué.

« -Stupéfiant, souffla-t-il. »

Il tira un peu vers lui, rapprochant Lee qui ne bougeait toujours pas et paraissait déterminé à attendre jusqu'au bout. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres, désormais.

« -Même là, tu n'as pas peur... »

Les mains de Gaara descendirent lentement de la gorge de Lee. Leurs visages étaient encore bien trop proches. Gaara laissa glisser sa gourde de sable au sol et avança, toujours assit. Lee reculait progressivement la tête au fur et à mesure que l'autre bougeait la sienne, mais bientôt, il fut bloqué par le sol et se retrouva allongé, Gaara penché sur lui.

« -Et même maintenant, continua Gaara, fasciné, tu n'as pas peur. »

Il se baissa et l'embrassa, sèchement, durement, mordant la lèvre inférieure de Lee, puis redressa la tête. L'expression dans les yeux du jeune homme à terre n'avait pas changée.

« -Toujours pas de peur...

-Tu ne m'effrayes pas, dit Lee d'une voix égale.

-Tu devrais être mort de trouille, mais non...

-Tu ne me fais pas peur, jamais. Tu n'es pas le monstre terrifiant que tu crois être. Moi, je ne te crains pas. »

Gaara ouvrit de grands yeux, surpris. Les paroles de Lee résonnaient à ses oreilles. « Tu n'es pas le monstre que tu crois être. » Il n'avait pas peur de lui. « Tu n'es pas un monstre. » Il le trouvait normal, totalement normal. Il n'était pas un monstre, pour lui. Même Kankuro et Temari le percevait comme tel. Même Naruto, qui lui avait donné une leçon magistrale, l'avait traité de monstre. Il avait détruit Lee, mais pourtant, il ne le considérait pas comme un monstre.

« -Tu es intriguant, continua Lee. Fascinant. Comme s'il y avait une sorte d'aura autour de toi. Je ne comprends pas, mais alors pas du tout ce que c'est, mais j'aimerai vraiment... A chaque fois que tu entres quelque part, je suis obligé de te fixer, quand tu passes devant moi, je veux te saisir... Hier, en courant, j'avais une idée fixe : t'attraper. Je veux tellement t'attraper.

-Tu n'as pas peur que je te fasse du mal? Que je te tue?

-Non. Je suis sûr que ça n'arrivera pas.

-Tu n'as pas peur...

-Non, le coupa Lee, je n'ai pas peur, je n'aurai jamais peur de toi. »

Gaara le fixait, interdit. Lee était au sol, un air grave sur le visage. Il ne plaisantait pas. Soudain, il leva la main, le pouce dressé.

« -C'est une promesse, ajouta-t-il en souriant. »

Il saisit le jeune homme pas sa tunique, l'attirant à lui. Il sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres avant que les siennes ne les touchent, à nouveau. Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Rock Lee se redressa, forçant Gaara à s'assoir. Lee rompit le contact et le regarda, souriant.

« -Tu es mignon. »

Deux plaques rouges apparurent sur les joues de Gaara. Enfin, se dit Lee, une nouvelle expression! Il l'attrapa par le menton et allait de nouveau l'embrasser lorsque la porte de la réserve s'ouvrit avec fracas. Lee eut juste le temps de sauter dans l'ombre avant que le cinquième Hokage n'entre.

« -Gaara, déclara-t-elle, il faut que vous prêtiez main forte à l'équipe de Shikamaru! Ils ne sont toujours pas revenus... Allez chercher vos frères et sœurs et partez dans l'heure, vous devriez réussir à les attraper.

-Bien, dit Gaara d'un ton neutre. »

Il ramassa sa gourde sur le sol tandis que Tsunade sortait. Lee s'approcha de l'entrée, vérifia que personne ne trainait dans les parages et se glissa par l'ouverture. Gaara fixa un instant la porte, interdit pas la disparition de Lee, puis sortit dans la lumière.

« -Je vais y aller aussi, lui dit Lee, adossé au mur. »

Il lui avait fait peur. Gaara pensait qu'il était partit.

« -Je cours plus vite, si jamais ils sont en grave danger, j'y serai plus rapidement.

-Hum.

-Mais avant, je voulais te dire... Ne meurs pas, parce que je voudrai vraiment, vraiment pourvoir refaire ça. »

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue avant de se diriger vers la forêt. Tout n'était pas gagné.

« -Eh, Lee! »

Lee se retourna, étonné. Gaara le regardait, le visage impassible, la main brandie, le pouce levé.

« -C'est une promesse! »

Rock Lee sourit et partit à toute vitesse vers le lieu du combat. Gaara ne mourrait pas, il en était sûr. Après tout, c'était une promesse.


End file.
